


Wastebasket

by Captaingeek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaingeek/pseuds/Captaingeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to 'Birthday Notes'. John finds the original note and the edited note. oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wastebasket

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This is the sequel to Birthday Notes and it probably won't make sense if you don't read that one first!

Wastebasket John stumbled into the kitchen to find a piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up and read it. After he read he rolled his eyes. Sherlock would be like that, doesn't even care about anything but himself, John thought. He got breakfast and sat down in front of the television. His eyes wandered towards the wastebasket. Inside was a crumpled piece of paper. He remembered emptying it the night and it had been empty when he went to bed. That meant Sherlock had thrown it away, but Sherlock never threw anything away. It must have been complete rubbish to get him to throw it away. He leaned over and took it out. After smoothing it out, he read it. He must have read it at least ten times before putting it down. He had no idea what to think. It didn't seem like anything Sherlock would write but the structure and the handwriting was Sherlock's. He could tell. For the next two days, he waited impatiently for Sherlock Holmes to get home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sherlock's day had started out perfectly normal (for Sherlock's days anyway). He'd gone to bed at 2 A.M., woken up two hours later, gotten ready to go home, and left. Now he was at 221B Baker Street. He said hello to Mrs. Hudson and went upstairs.

"Good morning John." Sherlock greeted him from the door.

The second the door closed John's lips met Sherlock's. It wasn't fairytale kiss, it wasn't perfect. Quite the opposite actually, it was stiff and awkward, but neither man minded.

"I suppose this means you missed me?" Sherlock asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Wastebaskets are not good hiding places, Sherlock. I thought you knew better." John breathed into the taller man's ear, needing to stand on tiptoe to do so.

 _I left that there? How on Earth could I be that stupid_?, Sherlock thought.

"Why are we still here when the bedroom is so nearby?" John Watson said the first sensible words since Sherlock had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and just like I said in Birthday Notes I apologize for the oocness most everyone acts out of character when they're in love (especially when they're in denial). But thanks for reading it anyway!


End file.
